dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gregory (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 6 Gregory collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu Part 3 *Release date: 1990 In the 90's, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Gregory appears once in this specific miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as red, green, blue, yellow, or tan. The mini rubber figurine comes alongside Goku as a two-piece set. Characters included in the Part 3 Keshi set are Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, Frieza in his first form, Goku with Gregory, a Namekian warrior, Cyborg Tao, Master Shen, Piano, Tambourine, Sūi, Bulma, Gohan, Muuri, and Great Ape Vegeta for a total of 15 pieces. *Soul of Hyper Figuration Volume 7 *Release date: 2006 Bandai has released the Soul of Hyper Figuration series, which included King Kai in volume 7 of the series. King Kai stands with an expression of calm determination overshadowed by a joyous smile across his face as Bubbles sits next to him and Gregory is seen peeking behind Bubbles. Released in September 2006, the series also included a pumped up final form Frieza, maxed out final form Cooler, Babidi, Dabura, Great Saiyaman, Kid Trunks, Kid Goten, Super Saiyan Goku, Goku erupting with the Kaioken attack, and Majin Vegeta. *Soul of Hyper Figuration Volume 7 *Release date: 2006 The same Soul of Hyper Figuration set was simultaneously released by Bandai as a black and white alternate coloring scheme. The same King Kai with Bubbles and Gregory figurine set is included in this series along with all the same characters from the color version. There is, however, more impression placed in the form of shadow outlining, which makes the black and white version equally collectible in terms of design. Also released in September 2006, this part of the Hyper Figuration series (primarily revolving around the Babidi saga and the Majin conflicts), was followed by Series 8, which was the Super Buu and Janemba debacle along with the fusions. Banpresto *Dragon Ball Plush Series *Release date: Unknown Banpresto has released a Gregory plush to go along with the Dragon Ball plush set. This specific plush of Gregory stands at 6 inches (15 cm) high. His head is sized equally as large as his body to better depict the cute chibi format of the plush. A "Dragon Ball" tag comes attached to the plush with a Banpresto logo and an image of Shenron on it. Plex *Anime Heroes Series 1 *Release date: 2008 Plex has released an assortment of basic figures in the “Mini Big Head” style. Released in February 2008, the assortment, entitled “Anime Heroes” has a wide variety of characters, Gregory being number 12 of the set. This mini figure comes with Gregory's hands to his sides and his feet spread apart as he maintains a smile across his face. The figurines in this set go for a rather adorable look and stand at about 4.5 cm (1.7 inches). Magic Box *GoGo’s Crazy Bones Dragon Ball Z Edition *Release date: 2000 Released in May, 2000, the Crazy Bones addition to the Dragon Ball franchise has brought a nice repertoire of characters in this miniature format. GoGo's Crazy Bones (also referred to as Crazy Bones or GoGo's) are small collectibles that became popular during the 1990s and 2000s, produced by Spanish company Magic Box Int. and additionally by PPI Worldwide Group, which remains the only distributor in North America. They are named crazy bones due to the craze revolving around the collection of these pieces. The Dragon Ball Z set spans the Saiyan/Vegeta saga debacle as well as the Namek Saga conflict and has 40 pieces in the set. Each figurine comes in a multitude of colors and designs but remains the same sculpt. Gregory is included in this set as a full-body piece and is number 40 of this set. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise